Our Complete Family
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: This was their complete family.


**Our Complete Family**

 **Authors Note/Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Chicago Fire, that credit is due to the writers/creators.**

 **Summary: This was their complete family.**

 **One Shot**

When they met six years ago, they had spoken about their future. They had contemplated where they would go in life, where they would live, if they would get married and how many children they would have. He had wanted five but she already had a daughter so the pair had compromised.

Four.

Four was there number.

Five was including her daughter.

They were happy with that.

But they hadn't discussed what would happen if that plan suddenly changed.

Gabby placed the last plastic pink pony into the tub that was tucked under her arm, toys had been spread across the floor all day and finally it looked clean. She couldn't remember the last time her house had stayed clean for more than five minutes at a time. Placing the tub down she straightened up catching a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, she smoothed her shirt over her stomach. They'd managed to conceive again, the baby to complete their family but looking at herself in the mirror, touching her stomach she was surprised to see a small bump; it was early she was only roughly nine weeks; her first appointment with the doctor was two days away. It wasn't right; she had never shown this early with any of her pervious pregnancies.

"Finally, Georgia is asleep"

Gabby glanced away from her reflection to look at Matt who came down the stairs. "Something is different"

Matt frowned, looking around at the walls. "What do you mean? Did one of the girls draw on the walls again?"

"No" She smoothed her top over her stomach, so it was pulled tight. "Look"

Matt's eyes widened as he crossed the tiled floor towards her. "You're showing" He rested a hand on her bump. "This is your fifth pregnancy. Maybe you're just showing early"

Gabby shook her head, she could feel inside of her that something wasn't quiet right. "No. It's something else. I didn't show early with any of the other girls" She rubbed her stomach gently. "I think I'll try and reschedule my appointment for tomorrow"

Matt could see the worry in her eyes and he gently pulled her into his embrace. "I'm sure everything is fine, babe"

"I'll feel better when I know for sure"

"Know what for sure?"

Gabby looked over at the front door, her eldest daughter Amelia just arrived home. "That the kids haven't drawn on any of my walls today" She lied, she didn't want to tell Amelia that she was concerned for the baby.

Amelia smiled. "Make sure you check the laundry. Isla loves to take her crayons in there" She placed her bag down. "Are they all in bed?"

Matt let go of Gabby. "Yeah, finally"

"How was your night with Noah?" Gabby asked, she knew how much her daughter loved that boy.

Amelia grinned happily. "Great, we studied mostly, watched a movie"

"That good. Do you think you could watch the girls tomorrow for us?"

She nodded. "Sure. Where are you two going?"

"We just have a couple of errands to run" Matt said as he glanced at Gabby. "How about an early night?"

Gabby glanced back at her reflection once more before nodding, an early night did sound good but she wasn't sure how well she would sleep. "Yeah. Don't stay up to late sweetheart" She kissed Amelia's cheek. "Love you"

Amelia looked at her mother with a concerned gaze, she didn't look too good but she knew better than to press for answers. "I love you too mum. Night Matt"

"Night Am"

/~/~/

"It says here this is your fifth pregnancy" Doctor Manning read of the chart she was holding in her hands.

Gabby looked at the doctor from her place on the bed; Dr Natalie Manning was replacing her old doctor, the last one had delivered all over the babies she had had with Matt. "Yes. I have a fifteen year old" She squeezed Matt's hand tightly. "Then we have Emmy who is almost three, Isla who is nearly two and Georgia who is nearly one"

Natalie looked up from the chart with a smile. "You had your last three close together"

Gabby nodded. "We want them to grow up together. This baby…" She placed her hand over her stomach. "Will be our last"

Natalie sat down on the stool and rolled towards the bed. "And am I correct in staying you have some concerns?"

"Yes. It's just…well, I…"

Matt interrupted when he noticed Gabby was stuttering and staring at her stomach. "We're a little concerned. Gabby should only be roughly nine weeks and she is already showing and it can be quiet noticeable in certain clothes which we found out this morning. She never really started showing until around fifteen weeks with our girls"

Natalie grabbed the gel off the shelf as Gabby pulled her top up a little. "It could be nothing but we'll take a look anyway. You might just be showing earlier as this is your fifth pregnancy. This will be cold" She warned as he placed a couple of droplets of gel onto her stomach before turning the machine on.

"What else could cause me to show early though?"

Nat grabbed the transducer and smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't stress about anything until I have done the scan. It could be nothing" She tilted the screen away from her slightly so she couldn't see what was happening, it was purely so if she did find something concerning Gabby wouldn't see it until she told her. "Okay. I am going to take a couple of measurements and make sure everything is going alright. As far as your other pregnancies are concerned were there any complications during the pregnancy?"

Gabby bit her bottom lip, squeezing Matt's hand tightly as she tried to think back. "Um…"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Isla was breech so they did an emergency c-section but other than that Gabby has had smooth sailing pregnancies"

"Good. Good" Nat leaned forward closer to the screen. "When did you estimate you fell pregnant?"

Gabby glanced at her. "About nine weeks ago"

Natalie snapped a few measurements. "You're further along than that…" Her eyes went wider. "Umm…" She pulled the transducer away from Gabby's stomach. "I'll be right back"

Gabby's eyes widened with fear. "What's wrong?"

Matt saw the panic rising in his wife and he could only imagine that it was worse than what he was feeling. "Doc?"

Natalie smiled. "Try to remain calm. I just need to get a nurse" She walked out of the room.

"Matt" Gabby called his name weakly.

Matt moved closer to his wife, holding her hand tightly. "I'm right here baby. Everything is going to be okay"

"You don't know that"

He lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Whatever it is, we will deal with it together"

"Sorry about that. This is Hannah, one of our new nurses" Nat sat back down on the stool and grabbed the transducer again.

Hannah smiled at Charlie. "How are you doing?"

"I'm worried"

"Here we go" Natalie motioned to Hannah. "Can you see what I see?"

Hannah grinned, patting Charlie's leg with her right hand. "I can"

"What is it?" Matt questioned, his heart was racing.

Hannah turned to the couple. "It looks like you are expecting not just one baby but three. Triplets"

Natalie turned the screen back towards Gabby and Matt "This is baby a, b and c. Growing at an exceptional rate. You're almost twelve weeks along"

"What? How is that…How is that possible?" Her face paled. Triplets didn't run in her family or Matt's. "Are you sure?" She asked weakly.

Hannah nodded. "Yes. You're expecting triplets"

"Trip, trip…triplets" Matt's eyes rolled backwards as he fainted and fell out of the chair.

Gabby snapped out of her daze when she felt Matt's hand slip from hers and she heard the thud of him hitting the floor. "Oh not this again. He fainted when I gave birth to Emmy" She shook her head. "Matt. Matt"

Hannah walked around and leaned down to check on him. "He's okay. Should wake up in a few minutes"

Gabby exhaled. "Triplets. Triplets were not in the plan"

/~/~/

Gabby sat on the couch with Georgia snuggled in her arms; she gently rubbed the baby's back as she watched Matt who was drawing on the floor with Emmy and Isla. She couldn't imagine what life would be like when the triplets were here, things were already hectic and the plan would be to have one more. One more would have been plenty but three babies; the idea of suddenly having three more babies in the house was making her head spin.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Mama?"

Gabby glanced down at Matt and the girls. "I'm fine, Emmy" She smiled at the nearly three year old before turning to look at her husband. "What are we going to do? How are we going to cope?" By the time the triplets arrived, Emmy would be three, Isla two and Georgia one. She would go from having three children to six children under four. It terrified her. She didn't know how she would cope with that.

Matt handed a crayon to Isla. "We'll manage babe. We'll be okay"

Gabby placed a hand on her stomach. "Three babies. Three little babies. This isn't what we planned for"

"I know" He stood up and gently took Georgia from her lap, placing her on the floor beside her sisters before he gathered Gabby in his arms. "It's not what we were expecting, what we planned or what we hoped for but this is a good thing. We have been blessed with not one baby but three. We will make this work. I promise you" He kissed her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Amelia came out of the kitchen with a glass of water, her eyes on her mother who looked like she was about to come crumbling down in a matter of moments.

"Amelia!" Emmy shouted.

"'Lia" Isla held her arms up.

Amelia gathered her younger sister in her arms before taking a seat in the arm chair, staring at her mother and Mattfor answers. "What's the matter? Is it the baby?"

Matt felt Gabby cling to him tighter so he took it upon himself to tell his stepdaughter. "Amelia, your mother and I went for an ultrasound today…"

"Is everything alright?" She panicked.

"Everything is fine" He smiled. "It's just we found out your mother is expecting, we'll be are due to have triplets in six months' time"

"Triplets?" Amelia's jaw dropped. "You're having three babies?"

Gabby nodded, her hands shaking. "Yes"

Amelia stood up from her chair, placing Isla in it before flinging her arms around her mother and Matt. "Congratulations. This is so exciting"

"You're happy?" Gabby questioned. Amelia had been twelve when they had Emmy, and back then she had been a jealous pre-teen. Over the years, she had mellowed out and loved her little sisters but she had thought the idea of having more children was crazy.

Amelia grinned as she pulled back from her parents. "I know. I know I said I didn't think having another baby was a good idea but this is amazing. I guess it was meant to be. You never know maybe you'll have three boys"

Matt snorted. "Knowing my luck, they'll be another three girls"

Gabby poked him in the side. "And you'll spoil them rotten like you do these four"

He smirked. "You know it"

"I can't believe I am about to become a big sister to three more little ones" Amelia looked over at the three little girls on the carpet. "Are you three excited? You're going to be big sisters"

Emmy smiled. "I am Lia. So is Isla"

Amelia rolled her eyes as her ykungersister reminded her that she was already a big sister, she turned to look at Georgia. "You can share my excitement Gia. You're about to be a big sister" Amelia picked her up and twirled around in a circle with the little girl in her arms.

Matt leaned down to whisper in Gabby's ear. "See baby, it's all going to be okay"

She leaned into him. "You say that now. Wait til you see the bills I'm about to get from babies r us" She giggled when she saw Matt's face pale slightly as he envisioned all the money she was about to spend.

/~/~/

"Mama, drink" Henry reached for his sippy cup.

"Here you go, Henry" Gabby passed the boy his blue cup as she sat down on the chair with Georgia in her arms.

Shay ran her hands through the boys' blonde hair. "What do you say to Auntie Gabby?"

Henry took a long sip before looking at his Aunt. "Tank-you"

Gabby smiled. "You're welcome sweetheart"

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked, looking at Gabby.

Gabby placed her hand on her growing bump, she was almost twenty one weeks and growing rapidly. They had yet to announce to the rest of the family that they would be welcoming triplets into the world and family but after finding out the gender a week ago they had chosen today to reveal the genders and the big announcement of triplets. "I'm fine. Tired"

"Tired" Georgia repeated.

Gabby ran her fingers through her hair as the little girl snuggled in closer. "How are you doing?"

Anna looked down at Henry, her soon to be step-son. "Better. We've agreed to try"

Gabby placed her hand on Anna's arm; she knew how tough it would be for Anna who revealed a few months ago that she had lost a child onc3. She didn't want to have any more children and Severide already had Henry to shay via sperm donation and Bree to a woman from his past. "You're a great with Bree"

"And Henry" Shay added. "If you do have another child they will be incredibly lucky"

"Oh I know"

"Aunt Gabby, when are you going to tell us what the baby is?" Eva plopped down beside her Brett who was sitting with Emmy on the other side of the table.

Gabby smiled, looking around to make sure all the family was around. Olivia were napping but she already knew. Amelia was playing cricket with Matt, Severide, Antonio, Bree, Violet and Diego in the backyard. "I think we can do it now, just grab everyone from outside"

"I'll grab them" Christie called out from the kitchen.

"Did you speak to Bree about having another baby?" Brett questioned.

Anna nodded. "She is ecstatic about the idea of potentially becoming a big sister again. She has been nagging since Gabby had Georgia"

"I hear we are making the announcement now" Matt said as he approached the table.

"We are. Everyone gather round" Gabby called out loudly.

"Is it time?" Amelia questioned.

"Yup. See those boxes over there" Matt pointed to the three large brown boxes.

"Oh do one of them contain the gender?" Shay questioned.

Gabby didn't correct her friend, she just smiled. "Amelia, Eva and Violet. Why don't you open the boxes and find out the gender"

As the girls ran over and opened the boxes, pink balloons few out of the two boxes on the end while blue balloons few out of the one in the middle.

The shrieking and shouting was loud.

"Triplets?"

"You're having triplets?"

"Oh my god"

"Three more to add to the Casey clan"

Gabby couldn't focus on who was saying what but she smiled at their excitement. "The Casey's are welcoming triplets"

"So that's why you're so huge"

"Dad" Bree smacked him on the back of the head.

"Geez Kelly you can't say that!" Anna wagged her finger.

"Unless you want to lose an arm" Gabby raised her eyebrow.

Severide held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry. Sorry. But seriously…triplets?"

Matt grinned. "Yup! Three perfectly healthy babies"

/~/~/

"Can you believe it?" Gabby questioned as she sat in the hospital bed, her three babies lying in front of her. Two perfectly healthy girls and one handsome boy. "They are perfect"

Matt kissed her on the head, his finger being gripped tightly by his newborn son. "We have a son, Gabby. A little boy"

"You didn't think we would ever get one of those, did you?" Gabby teased.

Matt shook his head. "I thought I was destined for all daughters" He looked up when he heard the rustling at the door. "Speaking of"

"Hey, sorry we are late. Isla wanted a long nap today, didn't you Isla?"

Isla grinned. "Yup. Daddy, babies"

"You want to see the babies?" He questioned.

"Yes" The girls chanted.

Amelia approached the bed with Georgia in her arms. "Oh, look at them. They are adorable" Amelia ran her fingers along the little girl's cheeks.

"Mama" Georgia reached for Gabby.

"Come here baby" Gabby took her daughter from Amelia's arms.

Amelia looked down at her sister. "You be careful of mama"

"Me am" Georgia said as she cuddled closer to her mother.

"Daddy, what are their names?" Emmy questioned, leaning up on her tippy toes to peak at her new siblings.

Matt looked at Gabby who was whispering to Georgia. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Gabby looked up; she could see the light in Matt's eyes. He was so excited to have three new babies that she found it absolutely adorable. "You can"

Matt adjusted Isla on his hip and pointed to his daughter closest to him. "This little one is Rosie" He watched Emmy closely as she placed a small kiss on the baby's cheek.

"Hi Rosie. I'm Emmy"

"Your little brother is Luca" He leaned down so Isla could take a closer look.

"Hi 'Uca"

He smiled at his daughter; Isla still had trouble with her L's. "And the little one you are holding Amelia is Tali Amelia Casey"

Amelia looked down at the little baby in her arms. "Oh my, you are named after the most awesome big sister ever" She kissed her Tali's tiny nose before looking at her mother. "Thankyou mom"

Gabby smiled; she wanted Amelia to continue to feel as important as she has always been. "You're welcome baby girl"

Amelia glance at Matt. "Thank-you Ma...Dad"

Emmy gasped. "Daddy! Amelia called you dad!"

Matt crossed the room to wrap his arms around her. "I love you Am"

Amelia smiled. "I love you too"

Gabby stared around the room at her family, her heart filled with love as she cuddled Georgia tighter in her arms. Her family was finally complete and the filling of happiness and love filled her heart. Seven daughters and one son. It was perfect.

Matt looked across the room at Gabby, she was staring at him. He couldn't imagine what his life would be had he never met her. "I love you" He mouthed. She had made him the happiest man in the word and together they had completed their family

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
